Stradivarius (Stradha)
Known Information Stradivarius “Stradha” is a mysterious, silver red-haired assassin. Stradha returned in the fourth month of the ninth year, still in the Dacian attire in which she had been killed. Unsure where she was or if she needed to continue playing Dacian, she spent her first few hours exploring Port Frey under the guise of Giovanna Felicia de la Torre. She crashed Lady Reonna’s bachelorette party at the Midnight Stag where she hired a gentleman for entertainment and got rather inebriated. She returned to town from the Stag, delighted to be drunk for the first time in her life, only to be set upon by acid demons. Frustrated with being unable to fight in her attire (and still quite drunk), she angrily discarded her disguise in exchange for more appropriate clothing. She returned later that evening and confessed to Gaius Atrias that she didn’t want to live under the facade of Giovanna, and her real name was Stradivarius. In her past life, she’d been allowed few pleasures and minimal socialization, raised from childhood to serve as a private assassin to a Nadine noble. The name “Stradivarius, The Instrument of Death” would be whispered after the sudden demise of a high-ranking officer or noble in a far-off land. There were differing accounts of Stradivarius’ appearance. Some rumors claimed the assassin was male, that “Stradivarius” was a title passed down, or that there were multiple Instruments. Others claimed Stradivarius didn’t actually exist, but was merely a ruse. The name was so feared that people would use it to coerce someone into doing their bidding, lest they send The Instrument of Death after them. Most of Stradha’s memories are gone, but she remembers the drone of daily training and containment with the occasional blurry image of her master’s face. Seeing the people of Port Frey sometimes brings back flashes of locations her assignments had taken her. Her only vivid memory is the night she was killed at a Dacian ball during an assassination assignment. Her target spoke her true name, and she knew someone had betrayed her. Although Stradha is often found skulking in the shadows, dressed in blacks and a mask, looking ready for a fight, those who have spoken to her have found her to be surprisingly gracious. Now in Tear, Stradha embraces the liberation from her old life, curious to explore, meet new people, and find her own path. Serving as Bassanio Roccio's shadow, Stradha befriended the newly appointed Dacian Ambassador Katerina de Luca and the Effendal Vapaaherra Lyabri Yethial. Stradha eventually confessed to them the reason why she was loyal to Lord Roccio was because their souls are chained together, and they Returned from the mists that way. Stradha attempted to help Slevin and Dumah solve a series of Ayan's puzzles, despite her inability to read. During her absence from that month's Gathering, several of the puzzle solvers turned to red sand and were confronted by Ayan himself. While she was gone, twice she awakened with her silver hair dyed red and her hands stained with blood-red henna. At the Gathering in the 9th month, she witnessed Coran's abduction and knew the Red Mage was coming for her soon. She plotted with Dumah to gather intel on Ayan's objects of power. Eventually, Ayan abducted her and took her into the Dreaming. She interrogated him about some of the objects, but quickly realized she was dealing with someone far more cunning than she could handle. Ayan requested a token of herself to return safely to the real world, but instead of giving him a lock of hair, she gave him Euridice's token. When he returned Stradha to Port Frey, he inflicted her with a powerful vision that left her screaming with madness in the middle of town. Several months later, Ayan raided Port Frey with Euridice under his control and revealed to the town that this happened "because somebody gave me her token." Status Returned. Allies * Bassanio Roccio * Teagan Uldraven * Laurel Bay * Ali'grra Seccari * Valeria * Belladonna Rue * Dumah * Armani Corvidaen * Slevin of Cole * Katerina de Luca * Lyabri Yethial * Dal-ar (formerly Nameless) * Kormacc Foxglove * Sekril Uhsolin * Laerial Iarin (formerly Cicera Gaius Octavius) * Sebastian de Azado * Da'Fen Vehnan Enemies * Domni Atius Obituaries * August 10R: Killed in battle by a Nadine Legionnaire when she was caught behind enemy lines after assassinating a necromancer. Rumors *No one has seen her face because she doesn't have one.... *She made a deal with Briar to be able to melt into shadow in her previous life, and the Fae is coming to collect. *She's actually Dacian, but claims to be from Nadine because she thinks fancy masks look dumb. *Is actually a Death Knight of Eden. *Accounts of the assassin's appearance differ because she's been played by numerous actors, hired by the real Stradivarius: a sentient, murderous violin. *They say that Stradha and Amon are a match well made. *Once got so drunk during a mission that she fell off a balcony, luckily, into a hay cart. *It is said that her foot steps make no noise because of a spell cast on her as a child. *Rumor has it that Stradha is actually Saek in disguise as a Nadine. *She once had her target killed 'accidentally' by a demon, then killed said demon. The target's family thanked her for ensuring justice was done. *Rumor has it, she will play violin for her friends without need of coin. *She's teaching the returned how to be better assassins because she wants to make her own assassin army. *Rumor has it she traffics luxary goods from Dace to the more nefarious personalities of Port Frey, but why? *Rumor has it that Stradha offers to teach unnecessary lessons on toughness just to have an excuse to beat on unsuspecting fellow Returned for thirty minutes without getting in trouble with the guard... *Stradha is V *Rumor has it that Stradha has an affinity for a certain Nadine. *Rumor has it Stradha works with blackmarket trade for Dacian soap now. *Rumor has it that she doesn't actually play the violin, she just practices slicing throats but it sounds better on the strings *Rumor has it that Stradha is one of the strongest fighters who will help who she can, she also has an amazing skill for the violin which is incredible to hear in person. *Rumor has it Stradha made a deal with the Fey to acquire her musical gifts. *It is said that her familiarity with finery and balls comes from a particular period of time for which she is fond, but does not speak of. *Rumor has it that Kadash has made her blush. *Rumor has it Stradha is annoyed by foolish romantic heroes. *Rumor has it shadows cower in fear of her beauty and danger *Rumor.has it Stradha's hair turned red as a manifestation of the searing hot agony delivered by the touch of a ferryman. *Despite their similar dress, occupation, and demeanors, as well as how often they are seen together, the rumors of Stradha and Seb being "an item" are hogwash; they really are more like siblings. Stabby siblings. *Stradha worships and serves Ayan with a willing heart as red as her hair. The evidence is there. From giving the piece of Eurydice that was instrumental in him advancing further in the clocktower game, and now personally standing by and escorting Ayan's mom in the form of Laurel Bay's mother Mira of July 10R, she has openly declared her allegiances and loyalties. *I heardshe can kill a man with her eyes. Quotes *"I try to keep my mind open and not judge others from their appearance. Enough have judged me for mine." *"Try not to die while I'm gone." *"Remember, scream from the diaphragm." *"I am not one of Bassanio's --nor anyone else's-- 'human toys.'" *"I'm holding many knives right now, Sekril, and you're in arm's reach." Character Inspirations * Celena Sardothien (Throne of Glass) * Vax’ildan (Critical Role) * Buffy Summers Soundtrack * I Just Did In Your Arms Tonight (Hidden Citizens)